deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lang vs Isaac
This is DarkofDragoon's first What-If? Death Battle. Criticism is welcome, just as long as you're gentle. Description Two heroes of RPGs clash! Can Isaac and his Djinn and Psynergy powers defeat the might of Lang and his Origin? Find out here! Interlude Wiz: When thinking of RPG heroes...you'd usually think of someone like Cloud Strife of Final Fantasy fame. Boomstick: But throw RPG heroes with freakish spirit magic into the mix? You got yourselves these two. Wiz: It's Lang, from Legaia 2: Duel Saga and Isaac, from Golden Sun. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to see who would win in a Death Battle. Lang (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtEpCZcHRkw) Wiz: Born to unnamed parents, Lang is a peculiar kid. Shortly after his birth, he was abandoned by his two birth parents and taken up by Galvan, where Lang would spend the next few years of his life in the village of Nohl with Galvan. Boomstick: What's with all the abandonment stories? Anyway, Galvan raised Lang like he would his own son - by teaching him how to fight with a sword! Hot damn, I wish Daddy Boomstick was more like him... Wiz: ...Yeah, sure. Lang spent his days training and training until he was seventeen, when he was awoken abruptly one morning by his step-sister Nancy and joined the Vigilance Corps, a group of five men led by none other than Galvan himself. The group would go hunting in the nearby forest and protect Nohl from any invaders. Boomstick: On the day that Lang joined the Vigilance Corps, he and the rest of the team set out to Hunter's Wood to kill all the creatures that had appeared there. After finding a wounded member of the corps, Galvan took the guy home and ordered Lang to find someone else that belonged to the group. Wiz: When he encountered a large creature known as the Gather Crab, Lang quickly disposed of it and took the other injured member of the Vigilance Crops back to Nohl, where both warriors were treated for their wounds. That night, Lang experiences a dream about a child he'd never met. Later the next morning, Lang met an adult version of the child he met in the dream and fought him, only to be completely destroyed. Boomstick: My parents always told me to never trust a stranger, even if I met them in a dream already! Kids these days have no respect for their elders. Anyway, after getting his ass kicked by the guy, Lang returned to Nohl and found that the village's secret treasure had been stolen. Wiz: The Aqualith, a stone so powerful it purifies the water in the lake towards the left of Nohl, providing near-infinite clean drinking water for the village's people. Understanding the crisis, Lang sets out to find the Aqualith, meeting a ton of friends willing to help him along the way. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaK7ezXkLMY) Boomstick: Thanks to Galvan's awesome sword training, Lang was taught how to fight and how to use Arts, which are just complicated sword skills. Wiz: Normal Arts are weak and fill up his Action Points, Super Arts are slightly stronger yet cost a small amount of Action Points, Hyper Arts are stronger than Super Arts but cost more AP. Boomstick: There's a whole ton of these things! Wiz: Lang also has a massive amount of equipment to use in his adventure, so we're only going to give him his bare essentials which don't protect too much. His Mail Jacket increases his defence to attacks directed to his upper body and lower body, while the Bandage increases only upper body defence, which means his lower half is quite vulnerable. Boomstick: That Long Sword also raises his attack power, making him more of an RPG badass! He's also weak to water attacks, but who's gonna spray a Super Soaker at this guy? Normal Arts: Blade Dance Blue Moon Buster Hawk Stroke Mountain Crusher Chaos Strike Demon Thrust (has a chance to stun a foe) Shadow Split Thunderflash Battle Flash Rabid Attack Wind Blade '' Super Arts:'' Sandstorm Red Whirlwind (has a chance to stun a foe) Thunder Moon (has a chance to paralyse a foe) True Moon Slash Moonflower (has a chance to put an enemy to sleep) '' Hyper Arts:'' Raging Fang Divine Bolt Roaring Fang Sky Fang Thunder Sky Sleeping Dragon Wiz: That's not all Lang can do. He is a Mystic, humans with powerful elemental spirits inside of them. Boomstick: What is this, Naruto? Wiz: These spirits are called Origin, which are capable of destroying boulders and wooden crates with ease. Each Origin is unique and Lang's Origin is called Galea, the Origin of Fire. As the name implies, Galea can use fire-related abilities. Boomstick: Galea can light unlit candles, pedestals and even set your house on fire! Origin Moves: Blazing Smash Final Flash Flame Crest Flaming Fist Hellfire Wings Wiz: Still, we haven't quite reached the peak of Lang's power. Combining his own strength with Galea, Lang can perform a type of Art that only Mystics can use, appropriately named: the Mystic Art. Boomstick: Wowee, sure didn't see that one coming! Wiz: Mystic Arts are not a joke. These techniques are powerful enough to destroy certain creatures in one usage! They hit multiple times and are usually imbued with the Origin's element. In Lang's case, fire. Mystic Art: Flaming Sword *clip of Lang using Flaming Sword on a random creature* Boomstick: Holy smokes! Lang sounds like my kinda guy! But wait, isn't there somethin' else? Wiz: Yes, technically there are Variable Arts, but they require another member of Lang's team to be present in order for one to actually be used. So we'll be excluding them for that reason. Boomstick: Aw, shucks. Still, Lang can kick a whole lotta ass without 'em! *Avalon tilts his head upwards to face Lang* Lang: Your thinking is all wrong! There ISN'T any part of this world that isn't neccessary, and that goes for humans as well as Mystics! I love every part of this world...human beings, nature, everything! And that's why I've been able to come this far...because I know I don't want to lose any part of it! If you say you've stolen the Source Forge's power, then I'm gonna get it back! Isaac (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HwpbbWy2-c) Wiz: Isaac was born in the remote village of Vale, where things seemed to be rather peaceful for the first fourteen years of his life. That's when... Boomstick: It all got serious from then on. A boulder came off from Mount Alpeh, falling into the village and taking out some houses, along with Isaac's dad, his friend and their parents. Gotta feel sorry for the kids... Wiz: Anyway, over the period of the next three years, Isaac began learning Psynergy, a form of magic that can be found in four elements: Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury. All these elements correspond with elements that we're familiar with: Venus is Earth Psynergy, Mars is fire, Jupiter is wind and Mercury is water. Isaac himself focused on Venus. Boomstick: Isaac and his pal Garet spent three years training with the old master Kraden, who taught them everything he knew about this magic. One day, as Isaac, Garet and another companion called Jenna went up to Sol Sanctum with Kraden, things took a weird turn. Wiz: Upon infiltrating Sol Sanctum, the party of four gathered the Elemental Stones for research purposes, only to have them stolen by a pair of thugs that also took Jenna and Kraden hostage. However, since the Elemental Stones are vital to keep Mt. Aleph from erupting, the volcano suddenly was on the urge of doing just that. Escaping in time, Isaac and Garet are confronted by the village elders to make a life changing decision - should they go out and save the world? Boomstick: Heck no, if I were them, I'd rather stay home and drink beer. Wiz: Then you would have doomed the world to fall towards its fated destruction. Boomstick: That's not my problem. Wiz: Yes it-ugh...so, obviously Isaac and Garet accepted this huge responsibility and began their journey as two Adepts, Psynergy users that excel in one particular element. Just outside of Vale, the two friends met a Venus Djinni, a creature that holds the power of an element. It joins them and helps the two to discover the power of Djinn. Boomstick: In battle, Isaac's pretty good with a sword. He only knows how to do basic sword slashes. Since there's so much stuff for Isaac to use, we're giving him his basic equipment Wiz: But that's not all. Harnessing the power of Psynergy, Isaac can use some pretty devastating attacks. The moves that the Adepts use in Golden Sun are determined by their class, but any character can change class during the course of the adventure. Because of this, it's hard to determine what class Isaac is, canonically. Boomstick: With most of his appearences in future games, he's only shown to be using Earth Psynergy, so he's probably the Squire class. Classes also change depending on how strong the person is and since Isaac in Dark Dawn is considered the best Earth Adept in the world, he's probably the higher-leveled Slayer class. Psynergy moves: Cure Quake Earthquake Spire Gaia Cure Well Ragnarok Quake Sphere Revive Clay Spire Mother Gaia Potent Cure Stone Spire Grand Gaia Move Catch Cloak Wiz: The weaker moves use less MP, while the stronger moves use more. However, there's no way for Isaac to regain his MP without using items, so he has to conserve if he wants to use his Psynergy. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean Isaac's defenceless without MP! Remember when he met that Djinn-whatever outside his home village? That's not the only one that exists, as long his journey, Isaac and his team found a whole buncha them. These things have all sorts of crazy effects! Wiz: When a Djinni is set, it can be used for an attack. When it's on standby, it can be used for stronger attacks that we'll talk about a little later. When one's on recovery, it can't be used for anything, meaning that Isaac has to wait a while for one to return to set mode. Still, Isaac's good at conserving these creatures and their power for when he needs them the most. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ip8DkWpVlwI) Djinn: Flint - deals an attack 160% the user's original attack power Granite - decreases the damage done to the user by 50% and has increased priority Quartz - a downed ally has a 50% chance to be revived Vine - lowers the opponent's agility by 50% Sap - deals an attack equal in power to a regular attack, but also absorbs 50% of the damage dealt Ground - prevents the opponent from doing one random action for a single turn (a minute) Bane - deals an attack slightly more powerful than a regular attack and has a chance to inflict the opponent with poison Boomstick: Those are all the Djinn that Isaac has access to. And when he wants the bigger guns, he busts out his Summons. We'll be allowing these because they're not exactly their own thing as they're more like something that Isaac uses for himself. Wiz: All elemental types have their own Summons, but the Earth psynergy has some of the most powerful ones. Once a Summon is used, Djinn that have been absorbed to actually use the Summon are put into recovery. Also, when a Summon hits a foe, the user's strength involving Synergy of that type is increased for a minute. Summons deal more damage to foes with larger health. Summons: Venus - uses one Venus Djinni Ramses - uses two Venus Djinn Cybele - uses three Venus Djinn Boomstick: That's not all of his summons. Isaac has one final summon, the strongest and most badass of them all... Wiz: Judgement. Judgment - uses four Venus Djinn *clip of Isaac unleashing Judgement* Wiz: This attack is devastating, as it unleashes an angelic knight that fires a powerful energy beam onto the area Isaac's opponent is standing in, making it near impossible to dodge the following blast radius. It can hit multiple enemies at once and is insane. Boomstick: Boy would I not want to be in the middle of that! That knight does look cool though... Wiz: There isn't much Isaac's opponents can do against his overwhelming Venus Psynergy prowess. Isaac: That's enough...I knew what I was doing the moment I raised my sword. We defied the Wise One in order to save the world. Our parents will understand. DEATH BATTLE! (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkUvZOBLZ2c) Isaac wandered towards a village he saw in the distance. Having left Vale once more to search for the Elemental Stars after they had been yet again stolen by a mysterious, old-looking man, he wondered if he would ever get to return home. Since he left all of his close friends behind, Isaac was starting to worry if they would be okay. Then, a thought crossed his mind. Of course they'd be okay, they're his friends for a reason, right? Garet and Jenna would be more than enough to defend Vale, as they both were valuable partners for both his adventure and Felix's, respectively. Losing his mind in thoughts of worry, Isaac bumped into a strange teenager seemingly older than himself. The teen turned around and was rather angered thanks to Isaac's rude demeanour. "Hey, what's your problem?" the strange person asked the young Adept. "Sorry, I mean no trouble. I'm simply looking for something I lost," Isaac apologised, trying to avoid a fight. "I have no quarrell with you." "Looking for something? Could it be small, kinda round and blue?" the red-jacket wearing stranger continued to ask. "Yes! Well, that's one of them..." answered Isaac. Before he could speak anymore, he found a steel blade pointed for his face, from the hands of this stranger. That must be the Aqualith! I can't let him have it! the teen realised, with a determined expression appearing on his face. "Now that I've realised what you're really looking for, I can't let you proceed." Isaac batted away the sword and equipped his own. "Would you mind at least telling me your name first, brute?" "My name's Lang, and I can't let you destroy my village!" Lang replied, getting into a battle-ready stance. The two elemental and spiritual warriors glared at each other, ready to heat up an earth-shattering bout. FIGHT! (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7L5ICh6GBFw) Lang quickly jogged over to Isaac's position, performing a slash at Issac's chest and then his legs before crouching slightly, using the speed of turning around to use a powerful slice that hit the Earth Adept head-on, causing him to be blown back a few centimetres. Whilst initating this technique, Lang shouted, "Blue Moon Buster!" Getting back on his comfortable two feet, Isaac could see Lang rushing in for another attack. He gripped onto his Long Sword and used a powerful jump slash that Lang successfully blocked. The two were then locked into a clashing of blades, each sword colliding with the other at great velocities. Before Isaac could initiate another jump slash, Lang found a perfect opportunity to use a sweeping strike followed by a upper strike - the Shadow Split. I think I'll have to use more than just my sword if I want to win... Isaac planned, putting his sword back into its holster. As Lang started approaching, Isaac raised his hands into the air and used Quake, shaking three pillars of earth underneath the Mystic which ended up throwing him into the air. Upon crashing back into the ground, Lang got back up and made sure his opponent wasn't using another technique. He's strong...I'll have to call upon Galea if this guy continues to be difficult, theorised Lang, again rushing in. Smiling, Isaac used Spire to summon a pointed rock to smash into his foe; however, this failed to work as Lang stepped to the side while the Spire attack honed in. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UiAIvHxF1GQ) With all the closing the space Lang had done before, he was now right in front of Isaac and ready to unleash a combo of attacks. He first started with a Demon Thrust - an elbow before a left-hook sword slash - then went onto a Chaos Strike, a diagonal slash with a forceful stab following and finished off with a Super Art, the Red Whirlwind, a powerful spin slash. Isaac was blown far back as a result of each arts' hits connecting while the Red Whirlwind had an unexpected side effect. The Adept soon found he couldn't move. "Alright!" Lang smiled, happy that his Super Art had stunned Isaac, even if for a little second. Using this time wisely, Lang went into another combo involving a sideways slash and a stab (Thunderflash), then smacking the flatness of his Long Sword into the stunned Isaac (Mountain Crusher) and ended with a second Shadow Split. My AP's great! I think I'll stall it out a little longer... There wasn't any time for more planning, as Isaac was free from his stun and ready to do some serious damage. As Lang approached, ready to use another combo of Arts, a Djinni appeared above Isaac and 'poured' itself into the Adept's sword, charging it with Venus Psynergy. When Lang was close enough, Isaac attacked with a sword slash that was nearly double his original attacking power, catching the Mystic off guard. Is he a Mystic too? He doesn't look like it...where's his mark? wondered Lang, raising an eyebrow as a yellow light flickered on Isaac's blade. There's no time to be wondering about that! I gotta end this fight before he gets his hands on the Aqualith! Lang stopped, then raised one hand to the sky. In seconds, a fire spirit appeared from behind the Mystic and began to charge fire energy in one of its spiritual fists. Galea then aimed for Isaac and blasted the Flaming Fist technique though just in time, Isaac summoned another Djinni, using its defensive power to reduce the damage of Galea's Flaming Fist by 50%. He has to be a Fire Adept, like Garet and Jenna. But what sort of Psynergy was that? I've never seen it before...I'll have to ask Kraden when I get back, Isaac asked himself, also confused at his opponent's peculiar fighting style. As Isaac was busy thinking, Lang was busy dashing towards his Earth-based spellsword opponent. As Isaac was ready to call upon another Djinni's power, Lang stopped in place and began charging some sort of energy before placing it onto the ground, shooting a stream of the energy from the tip of his blade towards Isaac all the while shouting, "Sleeping Dragon!" Isaac defended himself the best way he could, so as soon as the attack was over, he wasn't too far away from his target. He used the power of another Djinni, Sap, to literally do as the name implies: sap Lang's health and claim it for his own. All Lang could do was take the attack and thanks to his Mail Jacket and Bandage combo, he didn't receive all that much damage. Once Isaac was going through the recoil of the attack, Lang found it to be the perfect opportunity to go for another combo - a repeated sword slash (Rabid Attack), two diagonal slices of the blade followed by a spinning jump slash (Wind Blade) and ending with two cheeky Blue Moon Busters. As Lang was running up to do it all again, Isaac unleashed his Grand Gaia Psynergy, launching Lang far backwards and into a tree, causing several to fall down, domino-style. When Lang got back on his two feet, he could feel he had taken quite the number of hits. Not even Sleeping Dragon would work on this guy, what else could he do? (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBmdeGOP_DU) There's only one thing I can do... realised Lang, summoning his Origin once again. "Let's do this, Galea!" Rushing forwards, Lang and Galea began throwing out a barrage of sword slashes and rapid fire punches, respectively, all hitting their mark on Isaac's armour and dealing out some insane damage. To end the art, Galea combined his power with Lang's sword swinging prowess, creating a sword slash that when it hit the ground, fire emerged upwards and burned Isaac. This caused him to go into a slightly hunched back state, though he didn't seem worried. Using some of his massive MP, Isaac activated Cure Well to heal himself of most of the damage caused by Lang's Flaming Sword. Taking a leaf out of his opponent's book, Isaac rushed forward and powered his blade with another Djinni's ability, striking Lang successfully on the shoulder. After Isaac stepped backwards due to recoil, Lang attempted a sword slash but found that he had become far slower than usual. "Huh? What'd you do to me?" he questioned, trying to move around, finding that it took massive efforts to even walk. "..." was Isaac's only response, much to the irritation of Lang. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBHVhDLoRx0) Whilst the Mystic was thinking angry thoughts, Isaac raised his hands to the sky as four Venus lights shot to the stratosphere and formed a massive cyan knight that began to charge Venus Psynergy in its claw-shaped shield. Once ready, the knight shot the beam towards the ground, creating a massive explosion that didn't bring any harm to Isaac... But a lot to Lang. As his agility was lowered thanks to Isaac's previous actions, he could only take his oncoming Judgment. Once the attack diminished, four lights flickered above Isaac's head as Lang's lifeless body crashed to the floor. K.O! Isaac sheathed his Long Sword and began marching through the woods, continuing his search like the previous fight had never happened. Analysis Boomstick: Holy hell! That was friggin' awesome! Wiz: This match was indeed close. Lang's defences and Origin proved to be difficult for Isaac to keep up with. However, Isaac's Psynergy also proved to be a viable keepaway tactic and his Djinn would only make Lang's death come ever so sooner. Boomstick: Lang had better skills with a sword, sure, but what's that gonna do when you're fighting a guy that can use magic and summon awesome looking knights that shoot Kamehamehas? Wiz: Both Isaac and Lang were slow and actually had each other on the ropes at some points. Galea was difficult for Isaac to manage, while the Djinn's effects could easily affect Lang. Judgment was the deciding factor for this fight. Well, Judgment and Vine. Since Vine halves the opponent's speed and Judgment covers a huge area, there's no way Lang is escaping it. There's also no way he's surviving it; it'd be practically impossible for him to live through the ultimate Venus summon. Boomstick: It looks like Lang was grounded. Wiz: The winner is Isaac. Next time on DEATH BATTLE! A blue haired girl tore through a horde of monsters inside a massive woods. A blonde haired girl gripped a yellow key, summoning a creature to aid her. Lana vs Lucy Heartfilia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:DarkofDragoon Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015